


As long as there are stars in the sky

by Cry_Kitty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Body Worship, Breast Worship, Breasts, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Kissing, Love, Love Story, Love at First Sight, Making Out, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Touch-Starved, True Love, Undercover as a Couple, Vaginal Sex, but not adressed, fluff in between/while sex, just really heated sex, much love, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Kitty/pseuds/Cry_Kitty
Summary: You had waited to see him all day long.Now, there was nothing stopping you from claiming your man, your lover, your Benjamin.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 19





	As long as there are stars in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a crush I had on one of the NPCs in ff. He doesn´t have a name, not that I know of, but he looks like a Benjamin to me :) (can you see the love in my eyes while I wrote this? NO? well... okay)

You could see him through the windows, minding to the pottery and probably taking stock in his head for the tenth time that day.

The bell rang when you opened the door.

“I´m sorry, we are closed for tod-AH”

You pulled Benjamin into a kiss as soon as you entered the shop. He frowned at first, reassuring himself that the room was empty and then pulling you closer with fists full of your clothing.

He was still in the role of the merchant. You could feel the tension in his kiss yet you needed your lover so badly.

When you pulled away for air, Benjamin rushed to the front door to shoot the bolt.

“Ever so cautious... When will you stop caring about what some old blabbermouths think?”

\- “Don´t underestimate the talk of town, Chérie. Believe me when I say it´s for your own good.”

He stepped closer to let his big hands cup your face.

“I just want to protect you.”

You closed your eyes, rubbing your nose against his affectionately and pecking his lips. Benjamin sighed as if you´d taken a burden off his shoulders and kissed you sweetly.

He became gentle, ever so gentle, just with you. This was your Benji, smiling back at you with the warmest light brown eyes.

“I missed you” You whispered the words between kisses, pressing your body against his while you tried to get closer. Impossible yet not nearly enough.

You gently pulled your lover to the workbench, luring him with kisses and promising smiles until he finally swept you off your feet and sat you down on the higher surface. Back here, Benjamin had used everything, build everything, from the pottery to the wooden stool. It made you love this place almost as much as you loved him.

“Benji, I need you”

Your lover swallowed hard, casting his gaze downward. “Darling, there´s no time. Hank will be here soon with the team and-“

\- “But he´s not here yet, I need you _right now_!”

Without waiting you pulled him into a heated kiss, raking fingers through his hair and combing back some loose strands.

“He´s always late anyways.” You´d waited all day long for this, his familiar scent, his warmth, his love. His hands settled high on your waist and held you there.

It was lovely to witness how he struggled with himself. Your Benjamin, more diligent than any worker in town.

With his hands busy you let yours glide downwards over the front of his chest, smoothing over his soft shirt down to the straining front of his pants. He groaned deeply, the low timbre of his voice running as a shiver down your spine.

“Please, Benji”

He didn´t object as you worked to open his belt, pulling his growing erection free of its confines. The cold air made him shiver yet your hand pet over the shaft and soothed it.

“I want you so much”

Another groan. His head dropped to the crook of your neck, peppering kisses in between his desperate grunts. You wanted to work him up, pumping him in a slow rhythm and feeling the flesh harden even further.

Benjamin´s kisses wandered from your neck down, losing himself momentarily in the sweet affection.

He lowered himself onto the stool in front of the workbench where you sat. Two lovers, becoming artist and sculpture.

His big hands wrapped around your ribcage to gently lean you forward. The second you did, Benjamin nuzzled at your chest. You didn´t wear a bra for the very reason that it was one of his favourite things to do, stroking his hair while he relished a moment of peace.

It wasn´t long till he found your nipple and mouthed at it through your cotton shirt. You whined, closing your eyes while you rubbed your palm over his tip.

“Mhhh, my Darling”

Benjamin rocked into your hand, pulling the low cleavage of your wrap-around top under your breast, revealing it to the cool air. His mouth latched onto your nipple devotedly, closing his eyes with a low hum as if he was sucking on a sweet candy.

In his obvious delight, he licked over your nipple a couple of times, blowing cold air onto it until you shivered and mewled and then sucking it back into his mouth. You stroked his cheek, heart growing bigger at the clear adoration in his eyes.

You were impatient.

“Benji, I need you, please”

He nipped.

“ _Benji!_ ”

\- “Patience, Chérie”

He pressed a few more kisses to your breast and tended to the perked up bud, then pulled your shirt back over it and repeated the steps with the other one. While his mouth found the unattended nipple, he used your shirt to rub it over the wet one and had you hiss and squirm.

While you gasped his name he bit a few times, his large hand kneading the breast that wasn´t occupied by his mouth.

You watched him worship your body with a growing heart. Knowing that you were the one who knew held this much power, who could make him lose himself, it felt incredible.

His hand travelled lower, petting your stomach and your thighs, roaming over the curves of your ass and squeezing. Momentarily distracting him with a heated kiss, you pulled down your pants to rub his hot cock against your clothed entrance.

“We´ll be quick baby, I promise! Just please”

Benjamin groaned, squeezing his eyes shut while his last resolves began to crumble.

“I´m gonna die if I can´t have you right now” Your head felt light and you pulled down your underwear, just to have his quick nimble fingers push yours away and rub over your slit. You let out a cry, grinding right into his hand while he thumped your clit and slipped two digits inside your needy core.

Those very fingers had sculpted clay, crafted and woven and now they were working you into a mess. 

He worshipped you like a goddess, pressing a kiss to your brow, then your cheek, your mouth, your neck and finally your collarbone while his hands spread your thighs as far as possible. Your fexibility was a big turn on.

Benjamin kissed you as he pushed inside, the old romantic. You broke the kiss with a moan and let your head fall back, clinging to his shoulders while keeping him close with your legs wrapped around his hips.

The workbench offered little purchase, resulting in a sensual embrace. 

Benjamin closed his eyes, one hand squeezing your waist as he momentarily lost himself in your tightness. His other hand was buried in your hair, gripping tight, making you moan and squeeze around him.

“B-baby, harder”

Benjamin buried his face in your neck, groaning as his hips met yours. He was in so deep, so close, so hot. Exactly what you wanted. Screw all other responsibilities tonight, everything else could wait.

While you were positively lightheaded, your lover was every bit just as ragged. Shirt untucked and hair a mess, you loved him so much. Gone was the soft and clever man, replaced with a dishevelled and passionate lover who for once didn´t care if the table banging against the wall resounded in the whole shop.

The two of you were entangled in each other, and yet you wanted to be even closer. He hooked one arm under your knee, thrusts reaching even deeper into your core. Both of you gasped at the new position and you felt like you were going insane from both the intense pleasure and the fact that it still wasn´t enough.

Benjamin found a good rhythm, moving his hips very efficiently to your pleasure. Damn him and his perfect cock. And his skilled fingers. His thrusts were slow and hard, hitting just the right nerves and shaking you to your core.

“Look at me”

You felt spineless, shouting from pleasure only he could give.

“Chérie, Look at me”

You did, moaning just from the sight of him, ravished and glowing. He dove in for a deep kiss, stealing your air and replacing it with the thing you craved in the deepest place of your soul.

_You´re my heart, my pride, my everything._

You came with a shout, clutching to Benjamin as you gave in. White hot pleasure drowned out anything else.

When you came down from your high you felt sweaty and sticky, yet utterly relaxed and pleased. Benjamin was still gasping for air, exposing his neck in such a delicate way. You just had to adore the flushed skin with loving bites and nips. He grunted and you could feel him twitch inside you.

Lastly, you nipped at his lips, kissing them tenderly to ease the bruising right after.

He looked so thoroughly loved and satisfied, it was adorable. “M-my love”

\- “See? There was enough time”

Benjamin considered you for a moment, then let out a loud sigh and leaned his forehead against yours.

“For you, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please please let me know if you enjoyed it!  
> I could imagine writing more for the reader and Benjamin in the future... what do you think? :I


End file.
